masseffectfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
United Attican Coalition
The United Attican Coalition'''also known as '''Attican Resistance Alliance, and the Resistance, was the resistance movement organized in 2247 CE, by various rebel organizations, in attempt to unify and create a stronger collective in response to the oppression by the Exodus Dominion. Before they united, the smaller bands struggled to maintain a foothold against the Dominion. After their unification, they received galactic support, including thousands of former Alliance, and Turian soldiers, as well as numerous batarian rebel factions. They are a primary faction in Mass Effect: Chronicles of a Silent Galaxy. History Early Foundations The foundations of the Coalition date back to the Exodus War, occurring between 2235 CE and 2244 CE. With the formation of the Exodus Dominion came a perilous age of aggression and war through out the Attican Traverse that lasted nearly a decade. Numerous colonized worlds brutaly fell to Dominion forces, who also encroached into the chaotic Batarian space as well. Being a human-centrist government, many of the worlds they claimed had sizable populations of alien species, and numerous war-crimes occurred on these planets. The Alliance and Turian forces battled hard against the Dominion, but ultimately, the war ended in a bloody stalemate with the Dominion, and the Treaty of Horizon was signed. The treaty, to many felt like a surrender, with the Alliance in slight decline and losing backing from the Galactic Federation of Allied Systems, and there were many soldiers among the Alliance and Turian forces who felt betrayed by their governments. The culmination of these events led to the formation of small paramilitary and rebel forces across the Attican Traverse and in the confines of the newly established Dominion space. They formed of pirates, rebels, batarian remnant forces, and former Alliance and Turian forces who refused to give up on fighting the Dominion. These forces were scattered, and for sometime did not fight under a unified banner, but they laid the foundations of a fledgling sense of unity across the Attican Traverse. The first significant act by any such band of rebels was at the Battle of Yamm. When a rebel force seized control of Dominion Mining facilities. The rebel forces were soon defeated, with a complete loss of life, but the event brought galactic attention to the issues occurring in Dominion Space. Numerous other insurrections and raids followed, with little success however. Formation of the Coalition In 2247 CE, a band of rebel forces, led by former Alliance Captain Benjamin Alexander-Arnold liberated the capital city of Horizon from Dominion forces. The colonist rallied alongside Alexander-Arnold's forces and all across the planet, revolts began to break out. Supported by Arnold's troops, the colonist were able to expel the bulk of Dominion forces from the planet, this became known as the Horizon Rebellion. The Dominion however soon counter and launched an invasion of the planet. Arnold's forces and the colonist fought bravely, but were outmatched by the Dominion's technology and overwhelming force, so Arnold issued a rallying call to the Traverse's various bands of rebel forces. This rallying cry became known as "Dead Man's Stand". Before long, these individual factions answered Arnold's call, arriving in force to Horizon they came, dozens of ships and thousands of troops joined forces against the Dominion. At the very place where the treaty to end the Exodus War was signed, colonist and rebels united to defeat the Dominion forces, and expelled them from Horizon for good. This individual battle led to the signing of the Free People's Declaration, and the formation of the United Attican Coalition, with Horizon becoming the capital for the movement. Alexander-Arnold himself was elected as the Grand Chancellor of the Allegiance, seeing as he offered a strong military mind to lead the war effort. Organization Government The Allegiance in theory was divided into a military and civil government, each led by a separate individual, but despite this being the structure of the Coalition, through out its history, both positions have been controlled by Benjamin Alexander-Arnold, the first Grand Chancellor of the Coalition. In all honesty, the position was that of a dictator that had complete control of the Coalition. The Grand Chancellor oversaw the handling the numerous jobs of any planetary civil government—including protecting the Allegiance's peoples, revenue gathering, the maintenance of vital services, and foreign relations and defense. Many of these functions were left to each member world or government of the Allegiance. Though routine elections have been held every 5 years, the position has yet to change in its history of existence, and no term limits have been institutionalized as of yet. The dire situation in the Attican Traverse has allowed Alexander-Arnold to maintain his position due to his success against the Dominion. In accordance with the Free People's Declaration, the position of Grand Chancellor is to be liquidated upon the "Establishment of Independence from the Exodus Dominion's political grasp.", and a Coalition Council is then to assume control of Coalition to form a new Republic of independent systems, similar to the Galactic Federation of Allied Systems. Despite nearly achieving independence from the aggression of the Dominion due to the Neutrality Armistices Act between the Exodus Dominion and the Federation, lingering fear of Dominion invasion, partially stirred by Coalition propaganda has kept this organization from evolving. Beneath the Grand Chancellor is the Coalition Council, compromised of a figure head from each voluntary planet-state apart of the Coalition. They held no real power but served as advisers to the Grand Chancellor, in regards to both matters of war and civil issues. The unity of the council has been called into question but no state has yet to cede from the Coalition despite the Grand Chancellor's questionable management and use of propaganda. Supplementing the other branches of government require was the Cabinet of Representatives, utilized by the Grand Chancellor and Coalition Council to run the rest of the Coalition. These divisions handled the finance, education, propaganda and civil intelligence, foreign affairs, and industry and supply. The latter division handling the necessary supply and manufacturing of arms and equipment for the Coalition. Each planet within the Coalition was also required to have its own functioning government. Though in compliance with the Free People's Declaration, these planetary government bodies were required to act at the will of the Coalition Council and the Grand Chancellor. Their social and civil affairs were often left to their own choosing however. Military The United Coalition Military primary function was the defense of the Coalition, both through ground and space warfare. Though labeled as a military, they are branded by terrorist by the Exodus Dominion, and have resorted to terrorist level attacks, including civil bombings. The military has resounding personnel force, though they lack technological superiority. Their members are fiercely loyal to the cause, and consist of numerous groups including, individual planetary loyalist, anti-Exodus extremist, defected Exodus soldiers, former Alliance, Asari, Turian, and even Krogan forces, separatist, and batarian insurrectionist. As with the entire Coalition government, the Grand Chancellor was the commander and chief of the military as well. Beneath the Grand Chancellor was the War Council, compromised of the Coalition Supreme Admirals, each of which were centralized on Horizon, and commanded a different sector of the Coalition from their location. This reflected on the Coalition's reliance on individual militias and rebel groups for the bulk of their military force. Coalition Fleet Command was the centralized command of the United Coalition Fleet. Unlike most of the Coalition forces, the Fleet was not a divided group, but rather one entire unit consisting of uniformed and trained personnel group. Though the individual ships and crew of the fleet were volunteers from across the Coalition space, they work directly under the control of the Fleet Command. The Fleet then operates in unison with local militias and Coalition forces across the Attican Traverse. The Coalition Special Forces serve as the dedicated and advanced CQC force of the Coalition. Operating as a special operations unit of the most capable troops the Coalition planets could offer. They were flexible and ready to deploy at a moments notice. They also have their own individual command unit, allowing for maximized freedom of their operations, in a way, it's similar to the structure of the Spectres, except that Coalition Special Forces operate in platoon rather than individually. They're often deployed in the out regions of the Attican, to assist rebel and guerrilla groups outside of the Neutrality Act still warring with the Dominion. The bulk of the Coalition forces was that of the Coalition United Forces, a loose umbrella term used to link all of the rebel groups, militias, and remaining Coalition troops, outside of the Special Forces. The United Forces often operated in tandem between each other, with direct control and coordination being passed down from the Supreme Admirals. Because of the variety of forces, a disparity existed between them, and there was no uniform training system for the units. Astrography Worlds *Horizon (Capital). *Arvuna *Bellerin *Chasca *Ket'Osh *Kosh *Luvia *Ontarom *Yamm Known Bases *Horizon Command, Horizon (Headquarters). **Fleet Command, Horizon. *Transworld Tower Base, Kosh. *Zeai-Fi Station, Ontarom. *Karnak Station, Yamm. *Jarrahe Station, Strabo System. Important Members *Benjamin Alexander-Arnold (Grand Chancellor of the Coalition) *First Lieutenant Jace Alenko (XO of Vespa Squadron) Appearances *Mass Effect: Chronicles of a Silent Galaxy **COSG: The Advocate Trivia Category:COSG Category:Chronicles of a Silent Galaxy Category:WolfOfTheEast Category:Articles by WolfOfTheEast Category:Governments Category:Factions Category:Military